


30 Days of Destiel

by EagleOfDestiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Holding Hands, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOfDestiny/pseuds/EagleOfDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Holding Hands- Highschool!AU Dean is finally fed up with others picking on Castiel for his sexuality.</p>
<p>More days to follow. Will *TRY to be 500+ words each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Destiel

          _"What did you think, faggot? Why do you even come to school? Nobody wants your queer ass walking these halls."_

 

     Dean watched the scene unfold in front of him. On the receiving end of the torment: Castiel. The smartest (and most beautiful) senior at West Lawrence High. A 4.5 gpa, several AP classes, and Student Government Treasurer adorned his record. Also, the only openly gay student in the entirety of their class. On the other hand: Alistair. A fellow football player and influential among the masses due to his rain of terror in the halls. He stood in silence wishing he had the guts to intervene. At this point, a crowd had gathered as always.

          _"What do you think you'll get out of this experience anyway, Fagstiel? Even if you were straight, no one would want you around. Why don't you do the world a favor and  kill yourself, cock-sucker? You better not be at the homecoming dance, no one wants to dance with a freak like you."_

           

    As Alistair walked  away, leaving Castiel in tears, something flipped inside of Dean.  Alistair was almost about to turn the corner when Dean took a step toward Castiel. When the blue caught his, he saw fear in them and realized how fucked up the situation. There was no way he was going to let this continue. In a split second decision, he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

  "I do," he paused to grabbed the other boy's hand, "I'll dance with him."

 

   Alistar stared back. He knew not to tempt the football captain. Dean yelled as he made his way away from the scene. "In case you forgot, Ali, my uncle is the football coach, so if you really want to mess with him, go ahead, but you'll risk your spot on the team. BY THE WAY, I'd suck him off any day."

   Once he had completely disappeared, Dean realized that he had just done. He stared around at the crowd. The one he got was not what he was expecting.

   "Someone finally stood up to him. Thank God." a sophomore he believed was named Kevin yelled out before everyone went on about their day. Everyone except Castiel.

In front of him, the blue eyed angel was slack-jawed.

   "Uh... Uh..." Cas spoke after a moment. They were still holding hands.

   "Oh, I mean if you don't want to dance, we don't have to. It's just.. I've been into you a while, and I just was tired of Alistair. Don't believe what he says. You're way too beautiful."

Before he could process anything, Cas stood on his tip-toes and placed a kiss on Dean's stubble. Now, he was the one slack-jawed.


End file.
